The present invention relates to a device for adjustment of a seat depth of a chair with the seat carrier.
Seat depth adjusting device are used nowadays in high-quality office chairs for providing optimal adjustment of the chair to people with different body sizes.
The adjustment must be provided with simple structural means and in the case of a cushioned seat carrier must be such that the cushion is rolled on and off during the adjustment of the seat depth without folding the same.